Amor… ¿descubierto por una mosca?
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: HxHr - por estar discutiendo, una mosquita salto al caldero, este exploto y todo le callo de lleno a Hermione, pues Harry tiene buenos reflejos. ¡ONESHOT!


**Summary: **_HxHr - por estar discutiendo, una mosquita salto al caldero, este exploto y todo le callo de lleno a Hermione, pues Harry tiene buenos reflejos. ¡ONESHOT!_

**Amor… ¿descubierto por una mosca?**

**By: **_Kasumi._

-. ¡Granger!, que raro tú por esta biblioteca – se dirigió a ella, con tono de burla, un chico de ojos verdes, cabellos color azabache y un cuerpo envidiable, acompañado por sus mejores amigos, Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley.

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa picara y seductora que derretiría a cualquier chica menos a Hermione Granger. Una chica de hermosos cabellos ondulados y castaños, ojos del color de la miel y totalmente expresivos, y su cuerpo muy bien desarrollado.

Simplemente los dos chicos más populares del Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria: Hogwarts, no se llevaban bien, nada bien.

-. ¿Que quieres Potter…? – preguntó la castaña con fastidio, que estaba acompañada por Luna Lovegood y por la misma hermana de Harry, Gabriela Potter.

-. Granger, Granger, no me deberías de tratar así… - le retó él con sus ojos centellantes de picardía.

-. ¿Por que siempre me fastidias? - preguntó Hermione - ¿que a caso te gusto o que? - su altanería se notaba a simple vista y los alumnos mas pequeños que estaban a su alrededor, se fueron cual pollitos en fuga.

-. Ja, ja, ja. Hermione… - río con sarcasmo e ironía.

-. ¡Granger, Potter! - le corto la chica con enojo en su voz - para ti soy Granger, que se te quede bien grabado en tu… ¿tienes cerebro? – preguntó burlona.

Odiaba que el idiota del hermano de su mejor amiga la llamara por su nombre de pila.

-. ¡Bien!, Granger Potter...mmm...suena bien, ¿no? - preguntó a sus amigos, obviando la parte en que ella trataba, inútilmente, de burlarse de él. Y lo que vio lo dejo viéndolos feo.

Ellos estaban como idiotas viendo a las chicas acompañantes de Hermione.

-. Oye Malfoy, ¡es mi hermana! - recordó con recelo. Después de todo Gaby, su hermana gemela, le gustaba a Draco - bueno, ¿en que íbamos Granger Potter? – preguntó, siguiendo en su plan de molestar a la castaña.

-. Olvídalo ¿quieres?, contigo no se puede y no gastaré mi valioso tiempo contigo - dijo desafiante, varios de los alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo se detuvieron y un _uhh_ se dejo escuchar.

Hermione trató de caminar, desgraciadamente, Harry estaba enfrente de la biblioteca y tendría que pasar a la par suya, y ese era correr un gran riesgo. Pero ella, con todo y su orgullo, empezó a caminar.

En lo que no pensó es en que Harry tiene los brazos más fuertes que el cuerpo de ella.

-. Mm…te acompaño, después de todo, las tareas de sexto año son muy pesadas, con tu ayuda y la mía, podremos terminar rápido, ¿no crees?

Ahora él la tomaba de la cintura y le hablaba al oído, cosa que provoco cosquillas… ¡pero eso no lo demostraría!, el tarado ese jamás tendría una sonrisa suya.

-. ¡Idiota! – le insultó, tratando de soltarse, mas lo único que consiguió fue que él la atrajera mas a su cuerpo.

-. Vamos… - susurró, caminando con ella entre sus brazos y entrando a la biblioteca.

Así entraron los dos. Los alumnos que estaban dentro se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al verlos entrar juntos, pues ellos no se habían dado cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía fuera del recinto.

-. Empecemos. solo hazme un favor: aléjate de mi, quiero hacer mis deberes tranquila - dijo roja de la ira, mas esa ira solo escondía los sentimientos mas profundos de la chica, sentimientos que ni ella sabia que existían, un sentimiento hermoso que tenia mucho que ver con el oji verde que tenia enfrente.

-. ¡Herm! - Gabriela Potter estaba con Draco Malfoy muy abrazaditos - haré mis deberes con Draco, ¿si?, ¡nos podemos sentar juntos! – propuso con una sonrisa atípica en ella.

-. ¡Oh, no! - susurró Hermione solo para ella, mas Harry estaba muy cerca como para escucharlo.

-. ¡Claro, haremos las tareas los seis juntos! - dijo aun mas feliz de fastidiar a su eterna "enemiga".

A ella no le quedo más que aceptar.

Así, una tarde horrible pasó para la pobre chica. Y solo ella, pues los demás parecían disfrutar mucho.

Ron con Luna, pues eran novios, Draco y Gabriela, ya que estaban saliendo juntos pero no eran novios, pero muy pronto lo serian…y Harry Potter, disfrutando fastidiarla.

_-. ¿Es que nunca se cansará?_ – prensó.

Oye, Granger, apuesto a que tú no me puedes fastidiar - le dijo en tono de reto un rato mas tarde, cuando ya solo faltaban las tareas de Transformaciones.

-. No querrás averiguarlo, Potter, te lo aseguro - dijo mas calmada y segura de si misma.

-. ¿Te reto? - afirmó en forma de pregunta.

-. Bien, me parece perfecto - dijo sin darle importancia

Sus amigas se quedaron que no le envidiarían nada a las piedras de lo tiesas que quedaron, pues ellas ya conocían a Hermione. Nunca retes a Hermione Jane Granger, pues cuando se propone algo lo consigue a cualquier precio.

**Clase de Pociones, dos semanas después del Reto.**

Estaban trabajando en equipos de dos, el profesor los había formado. Harry y Hermione estaban juntos para desgracia de la última.

-. Hermione…no has cumplido el reto _querida_ - dijo el de ojos verdes y cabello azabache.

-. Hmp…cuando menos lo esperes, Harry – le dijo seductoramente.

-. Bien, esta poción es muy delicada, no quiero ningún error, ya que es por su seguridad, ¿ok? - así empezó la clase, el Profesor Snape estaba revisando cada apareja minuciosamente a forma de intimidarlos lo mas que pudiera y que ellos hicieran algún desastre que les quitara la…bueno, como iba diciendo.

-. ¡Cuidado y te equivocas con eso! - previno Harry a Hermione con apresuro bastante raro en él.

-. Se las consecuencias, no te preocupes - dijo fastidiada, mas por estar discutiendo, una mosquita saltó al caldero, este explotó y todo le cayó de lleno a Hermione, pues Harry tenía muy buenos reflejos.

Después de eso pasaron las dos horas, y no había habido consecuencias.

-. _Una mosca parada en la pared… (Dos aplausos)…una mosca parada en la pared… (Otros dos aplausos)…una mosca, una mosca, una mosca parada en la pared… (Y otros dos aplausos)_

Los libros de Hermione habían caído por culpa de los aplausos pues solo era ella la que estaba cantando y aplaudiendo. Todos la miraban raro, hasta sus amigas, incluso Potter quedo extrañado por la actuación de la chica. Este ultimo, caballerosamente recogió los libros de la chica y los llevó a la sala común

Los seis iban caminando y Hermione no había dejado de "cantar" la misma canción solo que con todas las vocales.

-. _Unu muscu purudu n lu puru… (Dos aplausos)…unu muscu purudu n lu puru… (Dos aplausos)…unu muscu, unu muscu, unu muscu purudu n lu puru… (Otros dos aplausos)_

Así pasó todo el día, no podía ser efecto de la Poción, así que la única opción que quedaba era que Hermione estaba cumpliendo el reto impuesto por Harry.

-. _Estaba la mora en su moral, y vino la mosca a hacer el mal…la mosca a la mora que estaba en su moral sola._

_Estando la mosca en su lugar, vino el gato a hacer el mal…el gato a la mosca, la mosca a la mora que estaba en su moral sola._

_Estando el gato en su lugar, vino el perro a hacer el mal, el perro al gato, el gato a la mosca, la mosca a la mora, que estaba en su moral sola._

_Estando el perro en su lugar, vino el palo a hacer el mal…el palo al perro, el perro al gato, el gato a la mosca, la mosca a la mora que estaba en su moral sola._

_Estando el palo en su lugar, vino el fuego a hacer el mal…el fuego al palo, el palo al perro, el perro al gato, el gato a la mosca, la mosca a la mora, que estaba en su moral sola._

_Estando el fuego en su lugar, vino el agua a hacer el mal…el agua al fuego, el fuego al palo, el palo al perro, el perro al gato, el gato a la mosca, la mosca a la mora, que estaba en su moral sola._

_Estando el agua en su lugar, vino el buey a hacer el mal…el buey al agua, el agua al fuego, el fuego al palo, el palo al perro, el perro al gato, el gato a la mosca, la mosca a la mora que estaba en su moral sola._

_Estando el buey en su lugar, vino el hombre a hacer el mal, el hombre al buey, el buey al agua, el agua al fuego, el fuego al palo, el palo al perro, el perro al gato, el gato a la mosca, la mosca a la mora, que estaba en su moral sola._

_Estando el hombre en su lugar, vino el diablo a hacer el mal, el diablo al hombre, el hombre al buey, el buey al agua, el agua al fuego, el fuego al palo, el palo al perro el perro al gato, el gato a la mosca, la mosca a la mora, que estaba en su moral sola._

_Estando el diablo en su lugar todos desaparecieron ya… _¡y esta canción, vuelve a empezar!

Hermione había cambiado de canción, y con lo último la volvió a empezar, esta "canción" era como un trabalenguas, y Hermione no se equivoco ¡ni una vez!

-. Por lo menos ya no hay una mosca parada en la pared - trató de consolar Luna a Draco, Gabriela, Ron y Harry, y, ¿Por qué no?, también a ella misma.

-. ¿Se supone que eso es un consuelo? - preguntó Draco fastidiado, mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Salón a cenar un poco, tal vez Hermione se callaba mientras comía.

-. Oigan, por lo menos, es buena, ¡no se equivoco en nada!, he tratado desde mis cinco años de perfeccionarla y no he podido, hay que dar merito, ¿no? - defendió Harry, tratando de suavizar las cosas, después de todo él era el culpable de eso y no quería que sus amigos le recriminaran ese pequeño detalle.

-. Harry, si dices algo mas, te arrepentirás, aunque…tiene razón - dijo burlona Gabriela.

Al fin habían llegado al Gran Comedor, estaban todos los alumnos, y pensaron que con esto a Hermione le daría vergüenza seguir cantando, más se equivocaron. La castaña ni siquiera se inmuto con las miradas de loca que le enviaban todos.

-. Esta bien, ¡ya me voy!, ¡me hastió! - dijo Ron parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta - ¿vienes, Luna? – la rubia aceptó gustosa, después de todo es bueno pasar un rato a solas con su novio, y así, solo quedaron cuatro. Aunque por la cara de fastidio que tenia Draco…

-. Draco, ¿que tal si vamos a la sala común y terminamos la tarea? – sugirió Gabriela, después de todo ella también era una Slytherin, al igual que Draco.

-. Oigan, ¡esperen! – Les detuvo un Harry preocupado - no me piensan dejar con esta loca, ¿verdad? - dijo refiriéndose a Hermione.

-. Harry, por si no te has dado cuenta, eres un Griffindor, y nosotros Slytherin, no nos puedes acompañar a nuestra sala común - dijo Draco con paciencia – además, tú eres el culpable, por molestarla tanto…

-. Cierto, ¡vamos! - dijo Gabriela, saliendo casi corriendo, y es que ella tampoco soportaba a su mejor amiga.

Harry y Hermione quedaron solos, y el primero trató de callar a la segunda.

-. Granger, lograste fastidiarme, ganaste el reto, pero por favor… ¡cállate! – le suplicó, parándose, y también Hermione se paró, y se calló un momento, pero la canción volvió a empezar

El ojiverde empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y se percato que era seguido por "la loca" de Hermione y no le quedo mas remedio que esperarla…y seguir aguantándola hasta que se cansara.

Cuando iban en medio del camino hacia la Sala Común de los Leones ya no podía más.

_-. Harry, ¡tu eres el único que la puede callar! _- decía una vocecita dentro de él – _estúpida vocecita – _maldijo.

-. Bien, Hermione, ya me fastidiaste, ¿puedes dejar de cantar? - dijo ya un poco cansado, mas Hermione hizo caso omiso.

Ya exasperado de seguir oyendo a Hermione - ¡me voy! – le grito. Pero Hermione, lo siguió hasta los Jardines del Colegio.

-. Hermione Granger, ¡ya cállate! - y la chica seguía haciendo caso omiso a los gritos - bueno, no me queda de otra.

La tomó de la cintura y le plantó tremendo beso en los labios. Un beso muy forzado al principio, que después se fue haciendo más dulce y suave, evolucionando a uno muy apasionado. Y el silencio reinó. Ellos dos, solos en los Jardines en medio de un beso que había despertado esos sentimientos ocultos en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Esos sentimientos que ahora salían a la luz…

Y el oxigeno faltó. Con mucho pesar se separaron.

-. Perdón, yo… - Harry la había soltado y ahora, por primera vez, no sabia que decirle a una chica. Al ver esto Hermione estallo en carcajadas - ¿que demonios te pasa? - preguntó viéndola raro.

-. No sabes que decir jajaja – decía, a penas, la chica.

-. ¿Sabes?, no me gusta que se burlen de mi, y ya descubrí la manera mas bonita de callar tu hermosa y dulce boca - ante eso Hermione quedo de piedra y solo sintió los labios de Harry rozando los suyos con tanto amor y pasión, que ella respondió con la misma intensidad.

-. Si así me callaras siempre, seguiré hablando mucho - dijo sonriendo, esta vez al terminar el beso se quedaron abrazados.

-. Creo que no hará falta eso, ¿sabes?...he sentido algo contigo que no he sentido con otras chicas. Y creo saber que es - aseguró con una sonrisa, de esas que derriten a cualquiera.

-. Yo también… ¿será…? - y de nuevo cortada de la manera que a ella le encantaba. Sintiendo los labios de esa persona, que desde ese momento, siempre estaría a su lado.

-. Hablas mucho, te amo - confesó en un susurro.

-. Yo también te amo… - respondió con una sonrisa.

-. Bueno, después de todo, lo que dijo Gaby cuando entramos a primer curso, no era tan descabellado, ¿no crees? - comentó besando el cuello de Hermione.

-. Mmm… - un inevitable gemido salió de sus labios, haciendo saber a su acompañante que le encantaba y le llenaba de placer esa concentración que tenían sus labios en el cuello - ¿"del odio al amor, solo hay un paso"? - preguntó entrecortadamente Hermione. Rendida a los encantos de Harry Potter.

-. Mjm - fue la única respuesta del chico, y como si hubiera alguna música en el viento, empezaron a mecerse suavemente, sin cortar el contacto de sus cuerpos y de sus labios.

Nunca olvidarían esa maravillosa noche, llena de estrellas, el cielo azul negruzco y la luna brillando en todo su esplendor, como únicos testigos de la entrega total de sus almas, de sus corazones, y de sus propios cuerpos.

**FIN.**

_¿Les gusto? Jejeje, a mi si, he quedado muy contenta con el resultado. _

_Este fic…es de experiencia propia, a excepción del beso, además sigo odiando a la persona que me callo, poniéndose a cantar otra canción que él sabia que me fastidiaba T.T, bueno…olviden lo de experiencia propia._

_A los que han leído mis otras historias, habrán visto que tengo un fic llamado: __**"Amor...descubierto por una Lágrima"**__, se me ocurrió a este ponerle de __**una mosca**__ por razones ya vistas, ¿no? XD_

_Me encantaría saber su opinión sobre estas ocurrencias mías. Para eso, por favor, déjenme un review, me sirven mucho las criticas y felicitaciones, ¿por que no?, que ustedes me mandan, así sigo mejorando y les puedo entregar mis historias mejor hechas jejeje._

_Bueno, ¡FELIZA NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVOO! _

_Y para mi, deséenme feliz cumpleaños, el 21 de diciembre (o sea este mes) cumplo mis 15 ¡Ujuu!_

_Abrazos y besos con cariño. _

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**

_13/diciembre/2005_


End file.
